


Pomp and Circumstance

by Vialana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Post Soul Society Arc, implied pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Byakuya felt that, even being who he was, he should hate Kurosaki Ichigo just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomp and Circumstance

_Byakuya._

The impertinence of that ... boy. And he was a boy, Shinigami powers or not, just a common _human_ boy. Yet he dared ...

Kuchiki Byakuya stared out the window of his room in the 4th Squad headquarters, recalling the sound of his name escaping so simply and easily, without ceremony or regard, from the boy's lips. He really shouldn't have been so surprised by the boy's assumption considering his personality and goals. An anarchist by nature, flippant and brash, he cut through all the unecessary pomp to get right to the point. He cared, and that was seemingly enough to break everything apart and rebuild it _right_.

Part of Byakuya felt that, even being who he was, he should hate Kurosaki Ichigo just a little bit.

For now, he settled for staring at the pristine buildings of Seireitei as he muddled through unfamiliar territory and tried to sort out his feelings. His vice-captain was oddly silent beside him, despite the loud argument that occured only moments ago.

"I wonder if he will continue to address me so familiarly from now on."

Renji just stared.

Perhaps it was an unusual thing to focus on, but with Kurosaki Ichigo there was too much for Byakuya to comprehend and deal with. The boy had twisted his thoughts completely. His motives and drive ... he could no longer continue to push everything away.

And it was all due to one boy's stubourn insistance on what was _right_.

The boy was ... interesting. Byakuya wanted to hate him, he honestly did.

Instead, he hoped that Renji didn't pick up on the hopeful edge to his tone as he spoke of the boy's complete dismissal of ceremony.


End file.
